Assassin Battle Royale
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: What would happen if the Assassin class of 3-E was forced into a fight to the death type of situation, no one is a friend and everyone is an enemy 42 students will enter but only one will win. Rated M for some really graphic materials, and it's SYOC for at 21 more people. First come first serve, and please read and review!


Chapter 1: 3-E Battle Royale

(Opening A/N: What would happen if class 3-E was chosen along with a select few other students to compete on a remote island in a fight to the death, and this will be based in the Battle Royale universe, but with the class of 3-E being pitted against each other. And there will be some major character deaths since this is Battle Royale, the story is still going to be around Nagisa as he tries to do his best to fight against 41 other students, but it's hard to turn against your friends, especially if your teacher is a former military hard ass by the name of Akira Takaoka. Also, there will be some major character deaths, because it Battle Royale. Don't know how these deaths are going to happen, but it's going to make you guys hate me for it, but hey, death is going to happen and it's survival of the fittest out there. This story is rated M for blood and gore, very strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, instances of rape, along with a few lemons, as for the disclaimers I don't own Assassination Classroom for that is owned by Yusei Matsui, and Battle Royale is owned by Koushun Takami and Kinji Fukasaku for the film, so let's get into the madness shall we?)

It was the start of a new century and the country of Japan is in turmoil, people began to lose their jobs and the children began to rebel against the adults, juvenile crime rates began to soar, the youth began to abandon schools and thus leading to a decision on behalf of the Japanese government passed a law known only as the BR act.

There was a helicopter flying over and the news reporters were covering the report of the previous game that was being played, and the reporters began to see who the winner was.

"The students of Kukasume middle school class 3-A has been chosen to compete in this year's battle royale, the fight has been going for approximately two days, thirteen hours and twenty seven minutes, and it seems that they're bringing out the winner, and the winner is a girl! It's a girl!" The female news reporter said, and there was a girl who was covered in blood and holding a stuffed rabbit toy which too was covered in blood, and she began to smile showing that she was wearing braces on her teeth, knowing that when one horror ends, another begins…

[Three months later…]

Nagisa Shiota was just an average student attending class 3-E, his mom ran away when he was little and his father hanged himself with an extension cord from the ceiling cheering on Nagisa letting him know that he could do it, when Nagisa saw his deceased father hanging himself, he went into the bathroom and began to throw up from seeing that gruesome sight.

[The next day at Kunigigaoka middle school class 3-E]

It seems that most of the students left because there was nothing stopping them from attending school, and their teacher Akira Takaoka was the teacher of this class, but little did they know, that they were about to become the class that has been chosen to be a part of a fight to the death.

Kaede Kayano was trying to attend class since she was the angel of the class, and Takaoka seemed to be like the father of the group.

"Where is everyone?" Kaede asked and she noticed that Takaoka was sitting on the desk, pointing to the writing on the chalkboard reading…

[We're skipping class because we want to, Class 3-E]

"It seems that my class was too boring and now I've had it with some of these guys just not paying attention." Takaoka said, just then, Karma armed with a switchblade gashes the back of Takaoka's leg, and he ran off, Takaoka then limps over to the sink, wets a cloth, and wipes the wound tending to it.

Then it seems that Takaoka had just quit being a teacher after that attack.

Soon after it was time for the school field trip, the students of class 3-E were enjoying themselves with their new Teacher Karasuma Sensei. But little did they know, that what seems to be an innocent field trip to some island, was going to be a total deathmatch of assassins. The military were lining up to make sure that none of the students were going to be leaving until one is left standing. Nagisa knew by looking out the window of the bus and not even caring about it, but then Kaede and another Okano were wanting to get a picture together, and Nagisa and Kaede both did a small pose as Okano snapped a photo but poor Karma wasn't even in the shot.

Moments later, a potent sleeping gas knocked out the students and Karasuma sensei, but when Nagisa woke from the weakness of the sleeping gas, he knew that the rest of the students were out cold.

Just then the bus attendant had an extendable baton and slammed it hard on Nagisa's head knocking him out.

As soon as everyone came to, there were more students along with a Caucasian boy with brown hair and green eyes, and a mute Japanese girl, just then the soldiers began to move into the abandoned classroom and now, Takaoka came into the classroom to inform the students about what is about to happen…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Sorry if this is really short, but I like to keep things short and I really want to give you guys a little taste of what's going to happen, I believe there's 21 students in Class 3-E, but the number for battle royale contenders is 42 so I'm going to need another 21 students to make this game work, and I will regret killing off some if not all of the students, but yeah, it's Battle Royale. I'll cover the transfer students in the next chapter, so if you have an idea for a student you want to add, I need 21 more to make this story go. And I will randomly pick who will be which number and how they will die/get killed, so feel free to leave a review, faves and follows are optional, so, until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
